warriorcatsarpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Dawnguard
Dawnguard, formerly Veritas, is a Skyclan Warrior of note, currently serving under Onestar and Northernstar as a De Facto Combat Leader. He is notorious for his combat skills within several clans, most notably Skyclan and Tidalclan. He is currently roleplayed by Caelo. Disclaimer- All information is correct at time of posting. Current Forms Maine Coon - Lynx Hybrid Dawnguard's most common form, both in and out of combat, is a rather large hybrid of Lynx and Maine Coon. He was born with this form, and due to the intense training he underwent as a young cat, it is riddled with scars. Most notable is the scar that stretches vertically over his left eye that has since healed. The body is roughly four feet long, about a third of which is tail, and weighs close to thirty pounds; massive, in comparison to other warriors. The fur in this form is thick and wiry, perfect for defending against attacks. This form, like the Peregrine detailed below, has deep, emerald green eyes. Peregrine Falcon Typically used for 'Gun Run' tactics, Dawnguard frequently uses the guise of a peregrine to both relay messages between distant points and engage in air-to-air and air-to-ground combat at speeds often exceeding 100 Mp/H, or 160 Km/H. This form, an anomaly amongst species, is almost entirely grey and black, instead of grey and tan or white. He resembles a shark in this manner. Combining hyperspeed with intense agility, he has racked up an impressive amount of kills in this form. Snow Leopard The second-most common form Dawnguard uses in battle is an adult male snow leopard. While barely bigger than his Hybrid Feline form, there are multiple uses he has for such a body including but not limited to hunting, battle, and ambush. In this form, he has been known to attack enemies much larger than himself, including a White Rhino on one occassion. While he did not win, he managed to survive the fight and fend off several more enemies in the same fight, an impressive feat for a typical warrior unto itself. Porcupine A form more commonly used when he is on the defensive, Dawnguard does indeed possess a porcupine body, though it is more rare he uses it in actual combat. It tends to come out when his other forms are wounded or whenever he feels he will be fighting defensively. He commonly works in tandem with larger clanmates while fighting in this body, usually big cats so that he can cover their backs with a barrage of attacks, despite the typical slow-moving manner of quills. He does so by swinging his tail and sometimes flinging quills at larger enemies, though the latter is rarer. Skunk Useful for terrorizing enemies, Dawnguard occassionally finds himself in use of a skunk body. While it is a peaceful animal, he finds no issue spraying all enemies that dare approach him. While he is realistically incapable of killing in this form, he excels at driving enemies away, to the point of having driven back a score of Darkclanners while they terrorized the Skyclan camp, without any violence on his part. Only three sprays were issues to the offending animals at the same time. Timber Wolf A long-range strike fighter, Dawnguard has often employed the use of a Timber Wolf when asked to fight in any place more distant than half a day's journey. He has been known to cover intense stretches of land in far less time than a cat's body, while retaining maximum combat efficency. So far, this is the only form he uses that has not yet received a scar or wound, and as such, sometimes uses it at diplomatic events such as Gatherings or Allied visits. Mountain Goat His tetriary form outside of combat, Dawnguard takes advantage of the natives on Skyclan's mountains exceptionally well. As a mountain goat, the warrior finds little issue on the steep craigs and outcroppings that mountains give him the oppurtunity to transverse. In addition to the usefulness that comes with the body, he uses the horns and powerful jaws to work on various contraptions that would typically be undoable due to the lack of leverage. It is with this form that he engineers various machines, such as catapults and slingshots. Spirit Form While his physical form takes the form of many beasts, the single spirit that commands each, the one that personifies Dawnguard in the Spiritual Realm, is none. Instead, to those with The Sight who happen to catch a glimpse of the warrior's spirit, they witness a fearsome beast; Dawnguard takes the form of a Dragon whilst in his Spiritual Forme, with scales the color of night and eyes like fire. Personality Those who know Dawnguard often come to know of his Blood Knight tendencies, often going out and beating the living piss out of things for the simple sake of things. He does so to remove a massive burden from his shoulders, one often placed upon him unduly. He, as one of the best, is expected to be the best at all times, and so he is always rather militaristic in nature. However, he does possess a certain ingenuity, often coming up with a few strange ideas that actually work out well. Oftentimes, they sound outright insane, but it is in his nature to have these insane ideas and push them through. Category:Skyclan Category:Warrior Category:Male Category:Living Category:Bloodclan